


Wake Up

by Neko_no_Kami23



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, If you look, M/M, Multi, Other, Vehicons - Freeform, a mix of all versions, drones, steve makes guest apperence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_no_Kami23/pseuds/Neko_no_Kami23
Summary: An emotionless drone, a vain doctor and his assistant, a mad scientist, a power hungry warlord, and a seeker trine looking for their missing sparkling.





	1. Chapter 1

Wake up.  
Get energon.  
Mine  
Fight the Autobots.  
Get energon.  
Recharge.   
Repeat. 

That is my daily schedule. Sad isn’t it. Just a normal vehicon. A normal drone ready to be thrown off the Nemesis to help relieve the anger of the superiors. A pitiful way to live. I wish for more, but I cannot wish, I cannot want, only real mechs can want. I am not a real mech. Although, I feel off, like I wasn’t meant for this. I am a grounder, but often look to the skies as if they call for me. 

I am not a real mech. I tell myself this often. I am not a real mech. Whenever I disagree with an order. I am not a real mech. Whenever I want something. I am not a real mech. Whenever I feel something. I am not a real mech.

Words to live by.

I am vehicon drone D-8311, and it’s time to wake up.

 

Many vorns ago…

“We can’t keep it,” said the red and silver trine leader on the newly arisen issue regarding the command seeker trine.

“What do you mean we can’t keep it?! It’s our sparkling! Not only that but this is a decision that needs to be agreed upon by the majority, and you are only one out of the three of us. Tell him T.C.!” the black and purple left wing all but wailed as much as he can for a private conversation.

The right wing, or the voice of reason sighed and looked at both of his trinemates, “‘Warp, Star is right, as much as I would like to keep the new spark, a war is no place to raise them.” he pinched the ridge of his olfactory sensors. “Not only that, but we lack the resources to create the protoform for it, there is no way for us to build one in time before the new spark fades and continue our duties.”

“But-” ,The left wing started before his trine leader interrupted.

“Enough!” he yelled stopping the argument, “I am the leader, and the one carrying the new spark, and I understand you both, but we cannot keep the sparkling and that is final.” the left wing sighed, but immediately perked up when he heard the next part, “Although, that does not mean we have to let it fade.”

The one nicknamed T.C. looked at his leader questioningly, “What are you getting at here Screamer?”

The leader looked at his wings and smiled, “I think it’s time we visit the medic on this matter.”

Present

I onlined from recharge from a bang on our hab suite door. I sat up and looked around the berth room, not my berth room, I saw about 50 other drones just like me sit up. 

“Group 1236, online and arrive to the med bay for check up, then straight to the ground bridge!. You’re getting transferred to mine guard for the next meta-cycle!” Our squad leader demanded us. Immediately after the order finished all the drones got up from our spots on the ground to line up and head to the med bay in two lines.

Once at the med bay, we all stood and stared at the doors. “I’m not going first,” was heard from all the drones, all but me. Which is why I was promptly picked up and thrown into the med bay by the others. On the ground of the med bay I looked up to the doctor, Knockout and his assistant Breakdown staring at me smiling. Panicking I quickly rushed to my pedes and saluted, but before I could say anything I was interrupted by their laughter.

“Really? Again, D.Bell. When will you ever stand up for yourself against the other drones. I swear.” I try to correct him on the nickname he gave me but before I can he places his servo on my shoulder and leads me to the first medical berth as Breakdown goes and starts working on the check ups. “Don’t try to correct me, I am terrible at remembering your serial number, and you come to the med bay enough for me to remember which one is you. Well, at least by your personality, and your constant dents,” he sets me on the berth and begins his scans, doing more than a check up. He continues his one-sided conversation while he works, “I swear, I feel as if I have to hunt you down for repairs. You stand much too close to Starscream whenever he is having a tantrum. He abuses you more than any other drone, and he probably thinks you are multiple drones.” he starts fixing out the dents and scratches, “ I wish you’ll let me fix your paint job.”

“We have paint back in our hab suite, we cannot use items that belong to the higher ups.” I plainly stated like I always do whenever he asks this question.

He finishes up and moves to allow me off the berth. “You better come back. That’s an order, you hear me.” he sighs. I salute and swiftly leave to the ground bridge to await transfer.

Meanwhile on the command deck.

“You summoned me Lord Megatron?” the red and silver seeker bowed before his leader.

“Yes I did,” Megatron walks past his second in command, “I have called for your trine to be brought here to aid us in the command of the eradicons. We are getting a new line of them and require more flyers to command them.” Starscream looked hopeful at the news of his trine coming. Hopeful to find their long lost spar- “ Do not think by allowing you three back together I will allow you to search for your spawn!” Megatron yelled and swiftly crushed the seeker’s hope. “Now go help the transfer of the vehicons to the mines, we are discontinuing their model and their use on the ship, the only ones left on board will be the spies when they report, all others will be re-assigned on land. Any vehicon found on board that is not delivering a report will be terminated, is that understood.” he glowered at his traitorous second before leaving the command deck.

“Yes my Lord.” Starscream mumbled before going to supervise the incapable drones.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in line preparing to go through the ground bridge. I wonder if this will be tame, or will we be attacked daily. I’ve heard the autobots are ruthless when it comes to drones. At least I get to see the sky every once in awhile when I get outside guard duty. Man, I wish I was a flyer, being a grounder sucks and-

“Are you listening!!!”, screeched the commander suddenly in my visor disturbing me from my thoughts. I look around to see the other vehicons already went through the ground bridge. Commander Starscream growled and hit me on my helm, as usual, and yelled at me to go. I ran through the bridge as fast as I can, faintly hearing the commander call me a defective grounder.

Before

“Hook!!” yelled the air commander to the constructicon medic. Entering the medbay with his trine in tow. “Where is our sparkling?!” the ship shakes from another attack from the autobot’s siege.

Hook looks at them and sighs, “Do not worry. They are safe, I sent them off ship with someone else an orn ago, they should be getting their protoforms soon.”

Once the medic said this, the commander and his trine seemed to get angrier. “Where did you send them?!” growled the left wing surprisingly.

“I sent them to-” an explosion from an attack by the autobots hits the side of the med bay causing the bay to collapse in on itself. When the debris settles, the room is completely destroyed.  
“Doctor? Doctor?!” the right wing called out desperately, as his trine begins to look for the constructicon.

“Star…..TC…. look..” the youngest member shakenly says while pointing to a pile of debris. There lied the broken grey remains of the now former medic.

Shortly after…

An abandoned decepticon pod floats through space heading to the broken metal planet below, crashing right outside a certain empurata’s lab….

Present…

We have been at this mine for a few earth lunar cycles, and so far nothing has happened. I run my patrols day and night, walking through the lower levels. I was hoping for the upper levels, so I could see the sky, but now I’m furthest from it. Nothing ever happens down here. It’s my job to guard and make sure the quota is being met, which it is not due to the low amount of energon in the bottom levels.

Another mine collapse, I can hear it from here, the lower levels are the most dangerous. I ignored it, it means nothing to the decepticon cause to lose the life of a few drones. Not like they would save me if something were to happen, I know they don’t like me, I report any and all activity to the higher ups, even the casual activities of my fellow drones. They know we are not suppose to indulge in ourselves. No ideas, recreation, or opinions, they forget their purpose. Live and die for the decepticon cause and lord Megatron.

Again, I hear a mine collapse. What is going on over there, our superior’s are suppose to be arriving for collection and reports in the next cycle or two, and all the mine collapses are ruining our quota. I guess I must investigate and tell them to stop or I will report them. I turn the corner expecting to see several vehicons under rock, but instead I see at least a dozen offline vehicons and the autobots stealing our mined energon through their own ground bridge. 

Following standard protocol, I shot at them while sending a comm to the other guards requesting backup. I fired at them and they fired back. Simply put, I missed every shot, but they hit their mark. The blast hit me right in my chassis and I was down. I fell to the ground right as I saw the autobots go through their ground bridge with our energon. Now we’ll never reach our quota, lord Megatron will not be pleased.

Just as I thought this, the other vehicons entered the area, very late mind you, and started to search around the room for any signs of the already gone autobots. Quickly as they came, all but two of them left. The remaining drones searching for witnesses and/or survivors. Eventually they came to me. My systems were already starting to shut down from energon loss. One of them looked me over, amusement clear in his movements, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t D-8311, are you going to report this, or are you going to report us for laughing.” they laughed, glad to see me down. They are showing too much emotion.

“What is going on here?!”, screeched the voice that could only be the commander. The other drones went to defend themselves, but I didn’t hear them, nor did I care. I’m busy offlining at the moment from loss of energon. I move my head, which is very painful, to face the commander. I saw the commander’s legs along with two nearly identical pairs. The commander’s trine! I look pathetic in front of them, can’t even salute. I tried to look up, only for my eyes to glitch out and for me to go into forced stasis.

Earlier…

“Ah, it seems your faithful trine has arrived.”, the warlord sarcastically stated to his second in command, “Do remember what I told you, and take them with you to work, I have not the time nor the patience to deal with one idiotic seeker, let alone three.” he said over the shoulder as he left the deck.

Starscream frowned at his retreating lord’s form before turning back to the landing ship with his trinemates on boards, along with a few others of course. Starscream stood silently as each person walked off the ship, making a line in front of starscream. As each one walked passed him he named them one by one in his head.

Ramjet. Dirge. Thust. Damn conehead trine. Nova Storm. Acid Storm. Fragging twins. Sunstorm. Their blasted trine leader. Nacelle. Hotlink. Slipstream. Pit spawned copies. Blitzwing. Him and his amazing personalities. Starscream glared at each of the trines, plus one. He looks back to the ship to see his trinemates walk out. “Took you long enough, I was tired at looking at idiots.” sneered the air commander ignoring the chorus of ‘Hey!’s from behind him as he walks to his trine.

His trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp analyzed their leader, as if he was someone new. “It’s been awhile.” Thundercracker spoke first. He looked...nothing like his leader like some people think. Thundercracker was much bigger, in height and, most significantly, frame. His colors were blue and red, colorful compared to most other decepticons. After all, seekers were all about flaunting, and colors were a huge part of their culture before the war, and that was something most refused to give up, unlike Starscream who quickly gave up his colors to win favor and move up in the decepticon ranks.

“Screamer!!” yelled the youngest of the command trine, running up to his trine leader and giving him a surprise hug, much to the leader’s dismay. 

Thundercracker felt how Starscream was getting uncomfortable through their trine bond and quickly shooed the other seekers off before they start getting any ideas. The youngest member of the group, Skywarp, was shorter than Starscream, but had a thicker frame colored black and purple.

Once the seekers left to be assigned duties by Soundwave, Starscream relaxed a bit and sighed, “What have I said about calling me that in public?”

“To not do it…” shyed the youngest, “But we missed you so much, and now that we are back together we can go looking for our sparkling-”

“Do not speak of them!!!” Shreeched the leader aggressively causing Skywarp to shrink down and Thundercracker to flinch. Starscream vented a few times collecting himself before speaking again, “Megatron has forbidden us from searching, and it’s a waste of time anyway, they are probably offline, permanently.” choked out the leader, speaking as if he was trying to convince himself.

“You know that isn’t true Star’” sighed the right wing putting his hand on Starscream’s shoulder for comfort, “We would have felt it in our bond.” Starscream shook his shoulder out of Thundercracker’s grip and walked off pretending to not listen to what he said.

“Our orders are to check up on one of the mines and to ensure the quotas are being met, let’s go and hopefully it will be a quick job.” sighed Starscream walking away from his trine as they looked at each other before following their leader to the ground bridge.

Shortly after, when they arrive at the mine…

“Finally, let’s get this over wi-” started Starscream before a mining drone ran up to him, venting quickly.

“Commander Starscream, Autobots on the lower levels stealing the energon, Sir!!” yelled the drone in a panic.

“Of course there is, because you are all incompetent idiots!!” berated the commander before hitting the drone and looking to his trine, “Ready to beat some autobots?”

“Just like old times.” reminisced the right wing.

“Oh yeah, some action on the first day!” cheered the left wing. 

The command trine transformed and flew down to the lower levels as flying will always be quicker and superior to any of the ground pounders. Sadly for the youngest member, they were too late, the energon was gone and vehicons destroyed. There are two drones looking down at another drone on the ground, barely staying online.

“What is going on here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempting over 1000 words per chapter, write when I have time, no schedule


	3. Chapter 3

“I will not ask again. What happened here?!”

The vehicons shook in fear of the commander and his trine, “Uh...t-the autobots attacked, and s-stole the energon supplies of the lower level. Uh, sir!” shouted one of the drones, fearing for his short life.

“Did any of you see it happen, or even try to fight back!”, the drones flinched at the commander’s tone.

“No, sir, we did not see what happened, we only just arrived after they got away. We came to look for survivors, only to find just this one here-” said the other drone before the first one elbowed him.

“A survivor?” questioned Starscream, walking around the two drones to see the barely online drone, “And did you not think to try to keep him online, he could have valuable information!”

“But…” the first drone hesitated, weighing his options, “He is online, just in stasis.”

“Then what are you waiting for, get this drone to the Nemesis for immediate repairs, they just need to stay online long enough to get the information out of its processor.” Starscream watched as the drones did nothing, “That is an order!!” The two drones rushed to pick up D-8311 and darted to the upper level as Thundercracker called for an upper level ground bridge and update Soundwave on the situation.

The three seekers stood in silence after the drones departed, all three frowning, thinking. Then the youngest, unable to take the silence any longer, spoke up, “I know you felt it, we all felt it.”

The biggest member sighed, “It’s faint, very faint, near unnoticeable.” Thundercracker looks at his trine mates, “It’s far, it feels as if they’re galaxies away, but we didn’t feel it until we came to this planet, in this specific mine.”

Starscream, who has been silent throughout the conversation, starts to growl, surprising the other two, “The feeling is gone! They were right there and now they’re gone!!” he now begins to outright yell in rage. “Our sparkling is here and I never noticed!!! How could we have never noticed this before?! How could they just disappear like that?! Why is their spark signature very faint?!”

“Our bond.” whispers Skywarp, barely catching the attention of his trine mates, “When we are together our bond becomes stronger, and so does the bond between our sparkling. This means we can find them, they are on this planet!” he beams with joy at the thought of finding their lost sparkling.

“We can’t.” Thundercracker says mournfully, destroying the youngest’s joy, “Megatron has forbidden us from searching for our sparkling.”

The area goes into a somber silence, “Then we don’t tell,” Two helms look up at their leader, “We search, but we have to be discrete, we fly together on patrols and report anything we feel in our spark and remember where you felt it.” Starscream smiles confidently and looks at them, “We will find our sparkling.”

Later on the Nemesis…

The two drones carried D-8311 to the med bay, both grumbling on the way, “You should have just said he was offline, then we would be saved the trouble of actually saving him.”

The other one laughed, “He won’t be online for much longer. You heard the commander, they’re just keeping him online long enough to extract the information out of his processor. Anyway, let’s just drop him off and get out of here, you know vehicons are no longer allowed on the ship.” Both of the drones stop in front of the med bay before hesitantly walking in.

They quickly pause at the sight of the medic sitting on the lap of his assistant gently stroking his chin. The doctor and his assistant froze at the sight of the two drones walking in and are about to shout at them to leave before they noticed the injured drone they brought along. Knockout quickly goes into medic mode as he gets off Breakdowns lap to set up the medical berth, “What are you waiting for, put him on the berth, I need to know his barcode, what happened, and what are the orders.” commanded the doctor as Breakdown gathered the necessary tools for basic repairs. 

One of the drones sets D-8311 on the berth and Breakdown starts plugging him into the support machines while the other drone explains the situation, “We were attacked in the mines by the autobots and this one got shot in the chassis, but he is the only one to survive the attack. So Starscream has given the order to stabilize him and to extract his information about the attack.”

“Yes, yes.” Knockout said dismissively typing into a datapad, “And his barcode designation?”

“D-8311”

This answer caused both medics to freeze and Knockout almost dropped the datapad he was working on. “Get out.” stated Knockout. When he noticed the drones not moving he said it again, this time in a form of a command, “I order you to get out!”, now with their command protocols activated, they quickly left the room, unable to disobey the order.

“Knockout,” started Breakdown, sighing before dropping the news of the patient’s condition, “the damage is very severe. The outer casing of the spark chamber is broken and energon is leaving faster than we can put in.” Breakdown handed the doctor the datapad with the basic scan of the drone.

Knockout looked over the information quickly before his optics widened and he looked from D-8311 to his assistant, “He should be offline by now, it’s impossible for an artificial spark to last this long with this kind of damage.” he paused to look over the damage, “Breakdown, you work on doing the basic repairs and start the processor download, then send the download to Soundwave. I refuse to just download and let D.Bell offline like that,” Breakdown nodded slowly.

“We are disobeying an order by saving him you know”, he sighed looking to Knockout to ensure that this is what he wanted to do.

Knockout began collecting the needed materials to fix the drone’s spark chamber, “I know, but we both know that there is something special about D.Bell, and the point he is still alive proves that.” Breakdown plugged in his processor for download, “With the extensive damage, there is a possibility for him to lose his memory from the download, after all, drones don’t have processor backup software.”

Knockout moves to work on his spark chamber while breakdown begins on the legs. For awhile they worked in silence before the doctor gasps, “What is it?” asked his assistant.

Knockout lifts something out of the drones chassis, a boxlike object with a wire connected to the spark chamber, “Why does a drone need a spark inhibitor?”, he starts to inspect the inhibitor before his optics go wide, “This is Shockwaves work, that I know for sure, but….why does a drone...need it?” Knockout moves quickly to the spark chamber, checking his patch work, ensuring that it is stable enough for further spark inspection. He then moves to the middle seam of the chamber and goes to open it with breakdown watching intently on the side.

The doctor opens the spark chamber wide to allow visage of the artificial spark, only for both the medic and his assistant to freeze. For what seemed like hours, they stood there staring at the chamber, then Breakdown finally broke the silence, “Maybe that’s why…”

Inside the chamber where an artificial spark was suppose to be was a large, bright, real spark. Both medical officers were stunned, unsure of how to proceed with this, and only one thing was said by the doctor, “It’s a femme?!”

Meanwhile…

Soundwave had access to all the cameras through his visor to watch for any sign of autobots, unwanted guest, rouge decepticons, Starscream, etc. But at the moment he was focused on one specific camera. The med bay.

He watched the entire scene play out. From the drones arriving, to the doctors starting repair and download, to the discovery of the drone un-artificial spark. 

This discovery led to many questions. How did this happen? Was it on purpose? Does the drone know? Who does know? And, how many drones have real sparks?

He knows for a fact that there cannot be many drones with real sparks, he has seen many drones artificial sparks before, and it’s a possibility for this to be the only one.

Soundwave stood there trying to figure out this new discovery, completely ignoring the information download sent from the medics. He ran every possibility through his processor, running constant simulations through his head. He wanted to know more about this mech….femme, but he knew Megatron’s new order for all vehicons. Perhaps he can use his rank and loyalty to ask for this drone specifically as a personal drone. No, he’ll want to know why, and Soundwave doesn’t feel like sharing this information, or his drone. Yes, his drone. 

He ran another scan, this time over the spark signature, trying to identify the spark. He found nothing in the primary database, so he began to run it with all other collected databases, old, new, stolen, recovered, he went through each one before stopping at one database. The late doctor, Hook’s database. He found a match with a very vague file, his last entered, and uncompleted file. Starfall. The sparkling to none other than the command trine itself.

This was an issue. Seekers are very, very, protective of sparklings, whether they’re their own or not, and with all the seekers now on board, his plans will be much harder to complete. They will try to take away his drone. He won’t let some weak seekers with caregiver programming take away what belongs to him. They can’t take them away, if they don’t know about them, or can tell which one is which….

He looked back at the med bay camera and watched them repair the drone. What was it that they said, memory loss. That means the drone will be set back to basic drone programming, and will be needed to given core settings. That is when he will enter. Drones physically cannot deny orders from higher ups set during core settings, but if only one mech was entered during that phase. They will only listen to him and only him.

Soundwave began to move, and plan. The moment the medics leave, that will be his chance. A simple reprogramming and processor hacking will ensure this drone will belong to him. 

He has been sure about many things, but he has never been more sure about anything before.

Drone D-8311, D.Bell, Starfall, belongs to Soundwave.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the short chapter, I didn't feel right doing a setting split on the same chapter.

Before…

Shockwave continued to work silently on his projects, eradicons, drones that can fly. He was in charge of making the drones after all. He put his hand out and a tool was placed in it. He simply continued to work, paying no mind to the drone who handed it to him. 

“D-8311, temperature of the new project.” ordered the scientist to his personal drone.

“758 degrees above the required levels, sir.” answered D-8311, Shockwaves personal drone. A drone created from the spark of a real cybertronian. An abomination in most’s optics.

He created this drone with a seeker new spark found in a pod that crashed outside, and he saw this as an opportunity for a new type of drone, one made to last. Yes, it was cruel to put a seeker spark in a grounder, and yes, it’s a possibility for the inferior body to eventually reject the spark. After all, a real spark is too powerful to be held in a drone’s body, and the drone’s body is unable to hold a real spark. Either the body will burn out, or the spark will fade. Both have a 49% chance of happening. The other 2%, is the spark and body finding an equilibrium, and the spark constricting on itself and becoming the equivalent of an artificial spark. 

Those possibilities mean nothing, they will take many vorns before it even starts to happen, and drones naturally have short lifespans in time of war. They will be offline before anyone can suspect anything.

He looked over the drone as it continued to clean the lab. His most interesting experiment so far, until he must turn it over to Megatron, by then his research should be complete, and if not, he has set specific programming in his core. One, to obey him, Shockwave, over all others, just in case. Two, to have a processor wipe when it finds out about its origins, can’t have it knowing it isn’t a real drone. Three, to always recognize me as its one and only creator.

It is a very thought out plan to prevent it’s discovery, and if it does get discovered, if someone does find out and tries to prohibit his new experiment. It will simply shut down, permanently.

Present…

Knockout sighed as they finally stabilized and repaired D-8311. With nothing else left to do but wait for them to wake up, he leaned against his assistant and gets led back to their berth room to rest after a long cycle of work. 

Unbeknownst to the tired medics a certain communications officer was waiting for this and entered the med bay to begin his plan. Soundwave locked the doors and told his symbiote, Laserbeak, watch the halls while he worked.

Soundwave looked over the drone, memorized all the details, dents, scratches, anything to tell this drone from all the others. As he was analyzing the drone as he plugged in one of his wires into the base of their neck and began to reprogram them.

It was going smoothly, changing the settings, giving basic commands, follow the orders of all the higher ups, don’t talk unless spoken to, never disobey, all the basic settings all drones are given. With one new addition to the chain of command, placing himself on the top.

When he tried to do this an error occurred. Invalid user. He was shocked to see that he wasn’t the first to do this. He settled for putting himself under this mystery user, still the highest chain of command, until he find the mystery user. It’s obviously not Megatron or Starscream. They have no knowledge on the drone and Starscream will have a processor crash if he knew who it really was. No, it was someone else. He began to search through the drones processor looking for evidence on who this user is. Not only is the lack of memories making it hard to find this out, but the extensive security of it’s coding is making it hard to breakthrough.

Wait, he knew this programming, this wasn’t coding defences, this was built in. There is only one decepticon skeptic enough to build the defences within the frame rather than just the processor. Shockwave.

Soundwave unplugged himself from the processor. He needed more information before he can attempt to hack the frame. He’s a hacker, not a scientist or a medic. It helped and hurt that the decepticon lead scientist wasn’t here, potentially dead. It helps as now he has the highest command on the drone, it hurts because he has the blueprints on the drones frame. He needs time to think about this. He quickly leaves the room, closing the door on his way out.


	5. Chapter V

Several earth cycles later, back in another Decepticon mine.

Skywarp stood overseeing the mine wishing he was somewhere else, anywhere but here. He could be out patrolling like Starscream and looking for their sparkling, or even on communications duty like Thundercracker, and looking for their sparkling, but he is stuck in this fragging mine watching the pit spawned drones mine energon when he could be looking for their sparkling! 

He continued his menial task of sparkling sitting the drones. Why were they created unable to take care of these task by themselves? Skywarp eventually dozed off from all the boring mining going on around him.

After a while, the ground started to shake and Skywarp came online from his unexpected recharge to see two drones fighting. Over what exactly, who cares, their blasters were out, and charged, in an energon mine! He had to stop them before they blew the whole mine, them along with it. 

He quickly walked up to them ready to reprimand them for their idiocracy, only to be stopped by the mine shaking once again. He had no time to react before the ceiling caved in on them. The teleporter looked up and closed his optics preparing for the impact to come from above, only for it to come from the side and knock him down to the ground. At that moment he felt it, not the feeling of another mech chassis against his own, but a bond, one muffled as if a far distance was between them. The sparkling bond! It was there, right there. The bond was more connected than ever before, as if their sparkling, the one long lost, was finally returned to them.

The mech on top of him started to get off. No! He can’t lose them again. He grabbed them tightly and pulled them closer and opened his optics to see his sparkling again. Expecting to see a femme youngling seeker, only to be shocked when the only thing he saw was a drone.

“What?” he gasped. The drone started to shake as if he was afraid and skyward felt their fear, fear for their lives, fear of him. Skywarp quickly let go of the drone only for them to fall back on their aft. Both the drone and the seeker stared at each other, both of their minds are going a mile a minute but in opposite directions.

The drone scrambled to his pedes in a rush, “I apologize sir! I laid my servos on you when I am not allowed too. I accept any punishment you give me.” begged the drone, hoping for a more lenient punishment by acknowledging that they were in the wrong. 

This barely registered with the seeker as he stared at the drone, no his sparkling. He needed more proof, he needed to confirm this wasn’t fake. The drone felt uncomfortable at the higher up’s silence, they were about to speak again before the seeker jumped to his pedes and grabbed onto their shoulders tightly. “Show me your spark!!!” yelled the frantic seeker.

The drone was shocked, surely his crime did not warrant that kind of punishment, anything but that. His hopes for a beating or a quick death were replaced by the horror of the incoming punishment.

Skywarp stalled in his advance from the wave of fear crashing into his spark. They shouldn’t be afraid of him, a creation shouldn’t be afraid of their creator. This was all wrong, but he needed proof. So he pressed again, “Open your chassis, now! Show me your spark!” he shouted again, forgetting about the crowd he was now forming. 

The drone hesitantly, and shakingly, opened his chassis, trembling as they awaited their fate. They nearly screamed when they felt servos on his spark, touching their spark. It was only natural he reached the worst conclusions. He was going to offline them directly from the spark.

Skywarp gently caressed the spark, the spark that belonged to none other than his, their, sparkling. He would never forget what his sparkling looked like. The teleporter was excited, he did it, he found their long-lost sparkling, then he became angry, they were here this whole time, right under their wing, he then became enraged, their sparkling was a drone, one that could have been taken offline at any moment Autobots, in the mines, or even by their own servos!!!!

The Drone felt every one of these emotions, not understanding what they were or where they came from. They only thought about one thing, “Please, make my punishment quick and painless.” begged the terrified drone. It was then when reality crashed into Skywarp. The seeker looked around at the crowd that had formed. Too many optics watching, he needed to get away, he needed to be alone with his sparkling, and the only place that popped into mind was his own berthroom. Skywarps mind was running on instinct alone, he quickly shut the chassis of the drone closed and grabbed onto them preparing to warp right onto the nemesis.

One thing the seeker forgot, the nemesis is a moving ship, and his processor was being overworked with instinctive thoughts, so when they popped back into reality from the warp, they were right outside the nemesis, in the air. Both of the ‘cons fell from the sky with Skywarp transforming into a jet and started to fly away before realizing that someone wasn’t doing the same. He frantically turned back to see his sparkling still falling and not transforming. Pure terror is all that was felt through the bond coming from both sides.

Skywarp flew past the falling drone and under to catch them, only to just hit them. They continued falling and the seeker chased after them once again, he went under them again and screamed in their bond, :Grab on!!: They heard this command, too panicked to think about where it came from, they grabbed onto the seeker’s wings tightly, almost making Skywarp throw the drone off. With the drone held on tight and the nemesis next to them, Skywarp warped again, and this time made it into his berthroom.

They crashed into the seeker command trine’s berthroom. On impact, Skywarp transformed back into his bipedal form and they both laid there. Skywarp got up to check on his sparkling only to see them curled up on the floor, shaking. Skywarp had a torrent of emotions and thoughts going through his processor, but the one thought that came to the front first was, “Why didn’t you fragging transform!”

The drone on the ground slowed their shaking a bit to look up at him, “It wouldn’t have made a difference sir” answered the drone throwing the seeker in a loop, it was only then that the seeker finally realized something.

“You’re a vehicon.” he started looking at his sparklings frame finally noticing the wheels on them, “Oh Primus, You’re a grounder….a groundpounder, my dear creation is not only a drone but a grounder as well!” he exasperated as all the events started to catch up to him. He never even noticed how confused the drone became.

“I’m sorry sir, but there must be some confusion, I apologize if I have done something to upset you-” they started only to be interrupted.

“You are my creation, I am your sire!” the seeker nearly yelled. This threw the poor drone into a loop, on one hand, he is supposed to follow orders and believe anything the higher-ups tell them, on the other hand….There is no possible way for them to be the sparkling of a higher-up.

Deep in their thoughts, he didn’t even notice the seeker right in front of his visor, “Why do you all look the same, there isn’t a single thing to differentiate you from the others, ugh. Let me see your faceplate.” said the seeker before reaching for his visor. The drone had no time to move back before his claws dug into the edged of his visor and he started pulling, it was uncomfortable as he tugged. Then he tugged harder, claws embedding into the seems, and the discomfort became pain, then the harder the seeker pulled, the more excruciating the pain became. Not long after that, the drone screamed in pain and the seeker let go quickly. The drone fell to the ground and held on their visor as they curled up again. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in pain, I couldn’t feel it in the bond until it became unbearable for you, and why didn’t you take your visor off?” questioned the seeker.

The Drone looked at him from the ground, “We don’t have faceplates, we only have the visors, and….we are not allowed to show our pain.” The drone paused as if realizing something, “I have broken too many rules, I am defective, I….I will be offlined for this...”

Skywarp didn’t know what to do, he needed his trine with him, they surely felt the bond through him. It is only a matter of time before they come. He stared at the drone on the ground, his creation, his sparkling, now a full-grown mech far too soon. He had to do something, he had to help his creation. Skywarp moved to the drone, lifting him onto his lap on the ground, making sure their sparks were as close as possible, ensuring that their faded bond will heal and strengthen “Let's just sit here, silently, we’ll wait for my trine to get here, but for now, we must calm down.”


End file.
